On the Prowl
by Dear Pigfarts. Love the Doctor
Summary: The Battle is raging through the corridors of Hogwarts. You know some of the stories, but you don't know them all. Luna has found herself in a sticky situation - how will she get out. (warning: character death)


**On the Prowl**

There was a shout. Something stood in the hallway before her, its eyes shimmering in the dark. The girl backed away, her heart beating in her throat. There was a chorus of shouts echoing down the hallway, a battle raging only moments away – but here, hidden in this corridor, she was all alone. Luna knew that if she didn't get out of here soon, she wouldn't be leaving. She heard a growl from ahead, her eyes leaving the creature for just a moment, just a breath. A bad decision. It started progressing towards her; its lips curling back to reveal yellowing teeth. Luna looked behind her, where her wand lay, motionlessly on the floor. She had dropped it in fright as she tried to evade the creature when she entered the corridor.

The creature tilted its head, its eyes seemed to search her soul, drinking in her fear. There was a boom from across the castle, and the creature turned to look. Luna took her chance and sprinted for her wand. Her fingers wrapped around it, and she felt warmth run through her. Courage. She might be able to survive this now.

She took the corner at a flying pace, but she knew the creature was just behind her. Her shoes slid on the marbled floor as she slipped through a hidden passage. She couldn't breath as she took the stair two at a time, praying that she could get ahead of the creature far enough for it to lose interest. But she knew that was impossible – things like that; the chase is sport, the kill is the victory. She had no chance.

Luna burst from the passage into a corridor of people. Spells were flying everywhere, missing her by mere inches. She saw a boy at the end of the hall, his face still sporting the childish fat he was soon to lose. His eyes were wide with fear, but his jaw was set – he was going to finish this fight no matter what. He shouldn't have been here. She ran to him, cursing his opponent as they were distracted with their Gryffindor foe. Luna grabbed his arm, screaming for him to go. He shook his head, yelling back that his brother was out here, and he wouldn't leave him behind.

"Dennis!" she yelled, fear curdling her stomach. She knew that the creature would find her soon, but she couldn't leave this child here to die. She held him tight and took off in a run, dragging him behind her. He followed, focusing on keeping upright. Luna swore as she saw their way was bared by a wall of enemies, her mind racing – trying to decide how to overpower them. Without a moment of hesitation, she was joined by Neville, Lavender, and three Hufflepuff boys in the year above. They all fought, their spells ricocheting dangerously off the walls. When the path was almost clear, Luna sped off with Dennis again. She yelled her thanks to the boys, who all sped off in different directions. Lavender, however, had decided to follow them.

"I'm going to make sure he gets out," she said, her eyes set. Luna saw something behind them, and in her gut she knew – but she prayed she was wrong. She nodded, the three of them on their way. They were almost at the Room of Requirement when their path was blocked, and Luna's stomach dropped to her knees.

There it was, hair on end, jowls quivering as it stared at them. Lavender stepped in front of them, her eyes focused and her stance strong.

"Go," she said, not looking back at them.

"What?" Luna gasped. "No, Lavender! I'm not leaving you."

"Get him back to his mother," she said, her lip shaking slightly. She looked back at Luna, her eyes fierce. "Go, NOW!" Without another beat, Lavender looked back at Fenir Greyback and raised her wand. Light began flying from it, and the werewolf jumped to the side to evade it. Luna sped past, Dennis by her side. She looked back to see the werewolf pounce, and her breath left her as he landed on the Gryffindor. Her scream echoed through the hall, piercing right through Luna. She could hear Dennis calling for her to move – telling her it wasn't safe.

As though through a fog, Luna moved. They arrived at the Room of Requirement and she pushed Dennis through the exit – telling him that Aberforth would get him out. The boy knew he was too unequipped to finish this, but she could still see his hesitancy.

She turned as he left, her breathing heavy as she sprinted back to the place she left Lavender. Her knees hit the floor before her mind comprehended the sight before her. There was blood, and a lot of it. The werewolf was gone, and she knew that mean it was done – there was nothing she could do.

 _I shouldn't have left her._

This thought played over and over in her mind as she stared at the body.

 _This is all my fault._

 _I shouldn't have left her._

* * *

 **A/N: Words –** **848**

 **Potions #2 - Task:** **Write either about killing something innocent for sport**.

 **Extra Prompts -**

 **(Word)** **Girl  
( **Character)** Luna Lovegood  
 **(Character)** Dennis Creevey  
( **Word)**** **Boy**


End file.
